


Tree Topper

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet little Cas and Reader at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Topper

“Cas! It’s Christmas!” You laughed at your celestial boyfriend as you collapsed on top of him on the couch. He laughed slightly at you as you shifted and put your head in his lap. Cas gently ran his fingers through your hair.

“Christmas is actually a human thing.” He said. “Started with the Pagans. Doesn’t really involve me.” You smacked him playfully on the chest. He grabbed your hand and held it against his chest. You shivered slightly.  You were always cold in the bunker. Cas grabbed the quilt from the back of the couch and wrapped it around you both. You moved your head to his chest and snuggled in close to him.

“Christmas is about being with the ones you love – human thing or not.” You explained.

“It’s celebrating. We’ll get a tree and watch cheesy movies and watch Sam and Dean fight over how much alcohol they slipped into each other’s eggnog. And just enjoying family.” You said. He tilted your head up to look at him.

“I’m already doing that.” His blue eyes sparkled as his arms tightened around your waist. You scooted up and kissed him gently, his warm lips molded into yours. His hand spread across your back before moving down and sliding back up underneath your shirt. You hissed as his cold hands met your skin.

“Sorry,” he muttered. You shook your head smiling down at him and started pushing up his shirt. He ducked and let you pull it over his head and then took off yours. You both knew where this was going as he took off your bra and added it to the small, but growing pile on the floor next to the couch. You both shifted carefully so you could pull each other’s pants off. Once you were both free, you scooted up to sit on his stomach. You pulled the quilt around your shoulders and laid down on him, your chest pressed to his as you kissed your way up his neck and jaw.

“Still cold” You muttered against his skin. “Warm me up?” You asked innocently. His hands slid down the bare skin of your back as you felt him harden between you. He moved a hand between you and pushed a finger into you. You whimpered as he brushed your clit gently. Cas withdrew from you and moved your hips so you were lined up with his cock. He slowly moved your hips down and you enveloped him inch by inch. You leaned into his shoulder as he started moving you up and down. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he slowly loved you. You moved your head to press against his, forehead to forehead. He kissed you gently. You broke away with a groan as he rubbed slow your clit. You moaned as he pushed you into a gentle orgasm. You heard him groan and empty himself into you. You hummed contently as you rested against his chest. Cas traced light patterns on your back, both of you still wrapped in the blanket. With a snap you were both cleaned and redressed.

“I think when we get a tree, I’m going to dress the tree topper up like you.” You muttered. You glanced up to him looking confused at you.

“Humans put angels on top of the trees.” You explained and he rolled his eyes at you making you smile.

“I think you’d make a great tree topper.” You mumbled as his arms held you tight.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Cas whispered. You looked back up at him. 

“Can I get you a Santa hat?”


End file.
